nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 19
GBApedia logo Can you please come up with a logo for http://gbapedia.thegamewiki.com? I'm not good at making logos. Also, you might want to redo the logo for GBCpedia (replace the a in gba with c to have gbc in the URL above) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Mistake 18:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I saw that somebody made a mistake. The mistake that was made is: somebody wrote at the type of the pokemon zebstrika from the fifth generation that it is of the type normal/flying. But it is of the type electric. I don't know how to change it so do you want to to it or ask somebody to do it? Thanks, Game Manuals Should I upload European and/or Japanese game manuals if they are available or do think that would be unnecessary?Jumpman98 (talk) 20:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia Gaming Alliance Nice idea. I'm anxious to see other gaming wiki's join this new alliance. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I like the set-up. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 23:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks good. I don't think any changes are needed. ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Promotion What exactly is Rollback? It actually sounds like more of a downgrade considering the definition of the word.Jumpman98 (talk) 19:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, cool. Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 20:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Your new Host Yup I'll help! I can help with script writing and I'll even voice act. Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Conquest characters Hey, I saw that you have been removing the third party character tag from the Pokemon Conquest characters. The Warlords and Warriors are the property of Tecmo Koei and not Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. Of course, the Pokemon themselves are Nintendo properties, however the human characters like Nobunaga and Nene are the property of Tecmo Koei. All the designs and personalities for the Warlords orginate from Samurai Warriors 3 just slightly modified to play up the Pokemon theme to greater effect. James Pierce (talk) 01:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I was trying to move a quote on the StreetPass article to a trivia heading. I accidentally goofed and messed up the format when I tried to make a trivia subheading. Please fix my mistake, and please don't block me! It was an accident! It won't happen again! Protecting pages on header template, how do you protect pages? Is it possible for anonymous users to protect pages, or only admins? 19:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help with SSBC Contest Alright. I'll see what I can do. But how do I add the images and descriptions to your blog post?Jumpman98 (talk) 22:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Well I still can't edit YOUR blog post but I did upload the Rayman section here. If their are any problems with it, let me know so I don't make the same mistake again.